


Roped

by christarennerston



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction, unique powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You had known Erik for a long time, even before the X-Men, but for someone that is so intelligent, Erik doesn't realize your feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoyed this one. I haven't written for Erik before but I hope this does him justice. I had this idea in my head all day today and maybe it's better than the one I just posted about Fili.
> 
> The imagine: Imagine Erik finding out you're a virgin

The living room had everyone there, lounging on couches or sitting in reading chairs. Raven was lying on her back, doing her best to prop her feet on your knees, but when she did you would just tickle her and the cycle would continue. Charles and Erik were doing a stare down to figure out the other’s next move in chess while Hank sat by the window and studied the satellite.

Blue feet landed on your lap again, making you roll your eyes and look at your friend. “Keep it up, Misti, and I’ll tie you up.” 

She only frowned, hating your nickname you gave her, but still thinking of how to get away with her decision. The only way she wasn’t going to stretch out on you is if you moved, but either way she would win. “You’re no fun,” she remarked with a pout.

“Yes, I’m a terrible person who only lives to torment you.” As Raven nodded, you snickered, turning back to what you had been doing to begin with: watching Charles’ and Erik’s game.

Everyone knew you had affection for Erik, everyone but him. Even then you thought he knew but he just didn’t let on about it. When you had met him it was before you both met Charles. 

You had been walking down one of the many roads from work to your home, the rain soaking you to the bone. But even through the rain you could hear the commotion down an alleyway, the sound of a woman speaking in German and a man yelling back at her in the same language. 

Walking across the street, you were able to get a look at the two. The woman was against the alley wall, her hair falling from the bun under her hat and onto her crème colored jacket. Her blue eyes were wild as she watched what was in front of her: the man with a gun.

His hair was dark from the rain, some of the drops running down his nose and falling off the tip. His face was filled with anger and stood out against the dark blue of his sweater. Even with clouds above the gun was still shining.

You didn’t know what was going on, but you knew that this was something that you needed to stop. You reached out towards the man, a rope leaving your wrist and wrapping around his arm. Your rope tightened, causing him to drop the gun in his hand as more of your rope found his other hand and wrapped around it as well. Pulling on your line, it tightened around him before tying itself behind him.

You weren’t able to stop the gun going off however and as the woman ran, the bullet followed her and caught her in the back of her neck. She screamed and hit the ground, but before you could go to her, the bullet lifted again from her skin and was driven into the back of her skull. 

The rope around the man tightened, causing him to yelp in pain. It constricted him like a snake, growing tighter and tighter as you watched the blood flow and mingle with the rain. 

You turned to look at him, anger almost engulfing you. “Why did you hurt her,” you yelled at the man, more rope snaking from your wrists and wrapping around the murderer before you. It coiled around his middle as some slithered up around his neck. 

“S-She helped to kill my mother,” and even as he strained to speak, the gun rose in the air in front of you, the barrel towards your forehead.

You had never seen the likes of it before, but right then you couldn’t give yourself over to calming enough to care. “Go ahead and shoot me and as soon as I die or feel pain, the ropes will tighten and kill you. It’s a safety mechanism built in. “

Your prisoner sighed and lowered the gun, blue eyes looking up at you. “That means you’ve killed before. How else could you find out about what it would do if you were hurt? You’re no better than me, now let me go!”

After arguing back and forth, the rain coming down harder, you pulled him up to his feet and made him follow you. At the time you didn’t know what you were doing and even if you were asked now you still wouldn’t have the answer.

It had taken a long time to call him your friend and an even longer time for you admit to yourself that you had feelings for him, but that was also before meeting Charles.

“Hey, Constrictor, truth or dare,” Raven asked you, pulling you from your memories.

“You know I hate that name, Raven.” Even with your tone, Raven smiled, a smile that reached her yellow eyes.

“It was payback, now answer.” She wiggled her toes as she waited, slowly inching her feet close to your lap again.

“Why?” Raven also knew how much you hated that game, knowing that if you answered dare that she would put her feet in your lap and you could do nothing, but if you said truth then you knew she would ask something to embarrass you.

“Because I’m bored and if you don’t then I’m going to go into your room tonight and take all of your clothes.”

With a sigh, you knew she would so you answered, “Truth.”

Mystique thought a moment, her fingers tapping on her arm as she went for a good question. An evil grin grew on her lips and you knew you were in deep trouble. “Are you a virgin?”

Erik knocked over a chess piece at hearing the question before looking at Raven then you repeatedly. Hank wasn’t any better as he blushed at the thought while Charles just sat there and waited for the answer.

You couldn’t lie about it, Charles would tell if you did, but you didn’t want anyone to know. You were almost the same age as Erik and even though it wasn’t a bad thing, you still didn’t like that you’ve actually never had a chance. “Yes,” you finally mumbled, watching a small gold chain wrap itself around your wrist, something you did when you were embarrassed.

Raven looked over to Charles and he nodded before adding, “Not because she hasn’t wanted to, just that she’s never had a chance.”

You glared at the telepath, a rope lashing out at his chair and tossing him from it. The other three laughed as you stood and headed toward your room. You thought to Charles that he would regret that later and showed him all the ways you could end him.

Raven had knocked on your door when supper was ready, but you didn’t go down to eat. Instead, you stayed in your room and read to keep your mind clear of anything else.

A couple of hours after that another knock rang through your room, but you said nothing. Your name was called, “if you don’t open the door then I will.” After a few more seconds, you watched the knob unlock and Erik walk in with a tray of food and a drink. “I figured you’d be hungry since you didn’t eat.”

“Thanks, but I would have gone down there after everyone went to bed.” You picked at a piece of bread, watching as it crumbled onto the plate.

“Is what Charles said true? Is it only because you haven't had the chance to?” Erik sat beside you on the bed, watching your face for your emotions.

“Yes, but there’s more to it, I don’t want to lose my virginity to just anyone. I want to be someone I care deeply about.” You watched as a glimpse of something unknown shown in his eyes before vanishing.

“That’s good to know,” Erik almost whispered. His mouth was enclosing yours before you knew what happened, a raw hunger showing in his kiss.

You pushed on his chest, pushing him back a bit. “Erik, what are you doing? If you think I’m going to sleep with you just because I like you then you’re wrong. I want it to mean something for my partner as well, not just because.”

“Now that we have that clear, let me kiss you again.” He leaned in, his mouth almost on yours, but again you stopped him.

“You have feelings for me then,” you asked, your voice filled with uncertainty.

“God, I’ve had feelings for you from the moment you stood up to me in that alley. I found you attractive then, but you’re more than your fire and I want to find more of it.” Erik kissed you again, his hands wrapping around yours to move them behind his neck. 

You didn’t even hear him close and lock your door.


End file.
